


Penny's Love System

by Jack0Demon



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 14:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20047489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack0Demon/pseuds/Jack0Demon
Summary: Penny shows Ruby a good time with her latest update.





	Penny's Love System

**Author's Note:**

> Message me on fanfiction net if you have any requests or critiques.

Ruby had gotten back from a mission, returning to her dorm.  
She noticed a few pieces of paper on the desk, and she read  
"Hey Ruby, sorry to tell you this, but Me and the gang had something come up, so we'll be gone for a few days. Have fun by yourself!" Love Yang

Ruby felt rather sad that she would be by herself for a few days, but then she remembered that she could roam about the city and look at the shops. Despite her being by her lonesome self, she was sure she would have some fun. After and hour of resting, and cleaning herself up, she decided to go explore the city once more. Her outfit was simply the school uniform. She left the academy, and into the city The city was vast, full of life. Buildings, malls, people, animals, and food all around. Despite Ruby being unable to interact with all of it, she would still like seeing them go about their day. She notice a familiar ginger-haired girl in the distance talking to a dog. 

"Oh, it's Penny!" Ruby called out, and waved; hoping to summon her attention. The ginger robot turned about to see who was calling it. The robot grew a smile and waved back,"Ruby! The robot bolted towards the girl and cut the distance in record time.

The robo girl hugged Ruby tightly, mostly around her waist. Ruby thought this was simply an accident and hugged back. Something seemed off about Penny, for once her body felt much warmer than last time. And something began poking her near the thighs. "Penny... what's poking my thighs?" Ruby asked breaking the hug and pointing the downstairs.

"Oh! Ruby, there was a malfunction at the facility where I was created, apparently I was due for an update, and when I got updated for better parts and data... something went wrong. But the good news is that I have a much stronger system, that is similar to humans. I even have the systems that copy the human body."

"Ohh..kay?" Ruby wasn't sure what Penny meant, but it sounded like a good thing to say the least," So how about we celebrate?"

"yeah, I know just the place!" Penny laughed.

"Really where?" Asked Ruby, she was hoping at some bakery where they were sweets and buns galore for her to munch on. Or at a smoothie shop where all the toppings would compliment the yogurt.

"Your room, at the academy, I have a new function that I wanna try. You'll love it I swear on my alliance to our friendship!"

Ruby wasn't sure why it needed to be her dorm specifically, but she went to it. Shortly after they both in Ruby's room.

"Okay, Ruby, this function, will require consent. Do you give consent to see my new function?" Penny eyes, with her green eyes pleading yes

"Alright, sounds like... fun I guess?" Ruby didn't know what was up with her friend Penny, but she was always goofy, so she went with it. She locked the door "Commencing, Love System !" Penny immediately began taking off her clothes, as her started to nibble on Ruby's neck

"Bwahh!" Ruby was shocked from Penny's assault. For some reason, her tounge felt so real, she started making a weird noise moan. "Wha, why am I making such a weird noise?" Ruby's blushing face felt very scared, yet very more curious. Her friend Penny was unlocking something she could never close.

"Because you're aroused," Penny laughed," One of my near features became a Love style, for when I'm suppose to imitate a real relationship with a significant other."

"So... moan why I am being used?" Ruby asked, she felt that she was losing herself in the moment. Penny slowly took off Ruby's clothes and started to carress Ruby's thighs while kissing Ruby's lips "because you're special Ruby. Special to me!" Penny smiled. Ruby started to blush even more, as she relized what positions they were in

Ruby had herself exposed, all to see for Penny. Penny slowly took off her clothes, revealing her small, yet bigger than Ruby's breasts, curvious hips, and that weird thing attached downstairs. "*gasp* Pe-Penny what is that? Is that was poking me earlier? What are you going to do next?!" Ruby's heart began to beat faster and faster and Penny got closer to her face

"It's called a penis, the male genital. Don't worry, with the update, I can detach it and reveal my female genital; the vagina! Basically I'll make you feel really good with it. Trust me on this, please!" Penny held Ruby's hand with her own, it was warm and soothing. Ruby felt this was going to be something she would never regret, she had to see what would happen next, her trust in Penny would surely not betray her. Ruby nodded, hoping to see how would Penny would use the Male Rod

"Alright Penny... I trust you." Ruby looked into Penny's eyes. Penny stared right back and smiled. "THANK YOU" Penny then started to kiss Ruby's lips, and slowly went lower to her pink nipples, and onto her belly button. Penny caressed each part of Ruby, her breasts, hips, thighs and finally raised Ruby high enough for her puss to be next to Penny's mouth. Ruby had been moaning throughtout this entire sequence, she wanted more. Each lick felt that she was going to explode.

As Penny started to explore the inside of Ruby with her tounge and fingers, Ruby felt that she had exploded. Her body felt like she was melting, and a surge of ectasy waved throughout her body for several seconds "Pe--*moan* EEE*orgasm* NNNYYY SQUIRT Yyyyy! Ruby screamed. Her fluids came out, all over Penny. Penny smiled devilishly, "Now onto the next part." Penny lowered Ruby, and put her rod into Ruby. It slid right in like a hand in glove.

"Pennyyyy!" Ruby wasn't sure what was happening anymore, but whatever it was she wanted more,"Keep going, more thrusts please! I want more please!"

"Alrighty, just keep Saying my name and I'll thrust faster than ever." Penny started to moan as well; this rod of her was Penny's weak point. As they started to move faster and faster; Penny started to moan, louder than Ruby," Ruby MOANS ruby, Ruby, your semblance of spped- it- its INCREDIBLE!"

Before they knew it, Ruby had orgasmed again, so as Penny. Her Rod started to shoot something inside Ruby, it was hot and overflowing, Penny had to pull out, and it still kept shooting, landing all over Ruby's petite body After a couple of minutes of heavy breathing, they noticed an open door, with the key in the doorknob

"Rubes, I know we said we'd be gone for a few days, but that was a lie! Now make room ,we're joining the fun!" Yang said, with a camera pointing at them, along with a naked Weiss and Blake smiling and blushing. Their downstairs were wet and soaking to their thighs Blake and Yang had something attached, while Weiss had nothing attached. Blake had a penis, just like Penny, Yang had a rod, but some rope was attached to it. A strap-on… Ruby felt super embarrassed, yet wanted the others to feel what she felt moments prior," Sure, let's go team!"


End file.
